coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3306 (18th November 1991)
Plot Des and Lynette Campion spend the night together. The Wiltons make Des apologise for trespassing and starting a fire in their garden. Des kids Mavis that he's having the boat brought back to No.6. Father O'Rourke finds Ivy crying in church. She doesn't understand why Don didn't let on how bad things were between them. The priest suggests that Don thought she wouldn't hear what he had to say. The residents hear about the Brennans' split from Vera. Ron Rogers gives away the fact that Alec is going on the cruise as MC to Bet. The Wiltons are horrified when the charred remains of Des's boat are returned to the house. Mavis threatens to leave home if the boat stays. Des has it taken to the tip and tells Derek that he's convinced him. Bet can't believe Alec's nerve and accuses him of treating her like a skivvy. Ivy tracks Don down at the cab control centre. He grudgingly talks to her. Des admits to everyone that he paid the driver to detour down the Street to see the Wiltons' reaction. Don isn't interested in patching things up with Ivy. He tells her that he can't live his life as a shrine to Bert and Brian. Ivy is relieved to learn that he's staying at a bed and breakfast and not with Julie. She forces him to tell her that Julie is younger than she is. Alec promises to take Bet away to Paris when he returns. She refuses to run the Rovers for him in his absence as she's just a hired hand. Don doesn't believe that Ivy can change. Ivy begs him to stay the night, even if he sleeps on the settee. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast *Lynette Campion - Colette Stevenson *Father O'Rourke - Peter Caffrey *Ron Rogers - Harry Beety *Driver - Jim Ryan *Frank - Bryn Ellis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *St. Luke's Church - Interior and vicarage *Weatherfield Cabs - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Wiltons are in for a shock as a part of Des's life returns to haunt them. Ivy finally sees herself as others do. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,190,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Rita Fairclough: "Mavis... You really are going to have to learn when people are pulling yer skinny little legs." --- Frank Haskins (to Don Brennan): "Look, if yer having a marital don't mind me. I've got more battle scars than a dog's got fleas." Category:1991 episodes